The present invention relates in general to fibreboard containers and, in particular, to a new and useful display container which has top, bottom and opposite side walls with smooth flush outer surfaces, so that a smooth continuous loop of packing tape can be provided around the container in a convenient and attractive manner.
Containers are known which have two top and bottom portions which are telescopically engaged with each other. If one part is only partly telescopically engaged into the other, leaving an exposed portion, no continuous smooth pathway can be provided around the container for sealing the two parts together. This is because one part must necessarily have smaller dimensions than the other to establish the telescopic engagement.